Unexpectedly You
by heyalove8713
Summary: Just a oneshot, Faberry. Set around 100 episode time, AU kinda, Finn still here, no accident (Quinn) It is my own so I ran with it. Rachel Texts Quinn to see if she is going back to Lima for the 'end of glee club' and the conversations/filtrations cont leading to MUCH more. theres a lot to this fic its a oneshot but its LONG! I hope you enjoy. M for a reason! Quinn/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unexpectedly You. **

**Word count: 15,650 give or take some :)**

**Ship/parring: Quinn/Rachel **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing glee, these characters are not mine. **

**A/N: I have been reading A LOT, I mean a loooot of Faberry Fanfics and I guess you could say it inspired me to write my own little drabble. Who am I kidding this thing is a a beast in length, but I don't do one shots so I figured if I was gunna I was going to get EVERYTHING I wanted in it, and also wrap it up in a pretty little bow for you all! :)  
I really had a blast writing this and I am really starting to DIG this parring, well and Achelle, seriously... Don't worry I am still a HEYA girl. But these two gorgeous women are fun! :)**

**I really hope that you give this a shot even if you aren't sooo into TEXT Fics or even Faberry, I think it's pretty fun, let me know what you think, Pls?!**

**Love you ALL!**

**Enjoy :)**

(PS I am not promising perfection in Spelling and grammar this thing is a beast and I could only read it so many times. all mistakes are my own. In texts however it is intentional for realism. thanks!)

* * *

Quinn was sitting at her desk in her dorm room studying, her anatomy and Physiology book was opened and she was 'reading' but nothing was sinking in. It might have been the three hours straight of studying, maybe she needed a break. But breaks were easier said than done when you were on your second year Pre-med. The blondes cell phone buzzed "yes!" She welcomed the distraction, she figured it was Carter, but no such luck She checked the screen. Rachel, Rachel Berry? That's weird.

Rachel: Hey.

Quinn: Hi.

She wanted to ask why she was texting, but that sounded rude and she didn't want to be rude to Rachel for no reason, not anymore; they were sorda... friends now.

Rachel: How are you?

Quinn: I am good, how are you?

Rachel: Good, I was wondering if you were going to go back to Lima this week?

Right, Lima, this week they were all asked to come back and 'celebrate' glee because it was supposably coming to an end... She sighed at the thought of being back in that room, on that stage. Though she was excited about it... at the same time it terrified her to know end.

Quinn:Yeah... prob... You?

Rachel: Yeah I will b there... Kurt has been packed for a week and he practically has me packed too... I and I don't really have any choice since Finn pretty much demanded I come.

Quinn: Demanded?

_What the hell?_

Rachel: Yeah... he says he hasn't seen me in two months and that's unacceptable as a girlfriend let alone his Fiancee.

Quinn: Aren't you like super busy at Nyada?

Rachel: Yup... but he doesn't care about that...

Quinn: Why?! what do you mean?

Rachel: Nothing, I am sorry you don't need to be bothered with this...

Quinn: NO! Really it's okay...

Rachel: Since when do you want to hear about this stuff.

Quinn: we're friends Rach... I care.

Rachel: Sometimes...

Quinn: Rachel, we are friends.

Rachel: Okay...

Quinn: So... talk to me?

Rachel: Idk there isn't too much to say I mean... if I call him and try and talk about what is going on here in New York, he just... changes the subject to what their doing in Glee.

Quinn: It's probably hard for him you being so far.

Rachel: I just want him to be interested in what I am doing here. What I really want is for him to want to be here with me...

Quinn: Do you love him?

Rachel: What, of course I do...

Quinn: Okay, let me put it this way... are you IN love with him still?

Rachel: Er...Yes?

Quinn: Really convincing Rach.

Rachel: I... Yes, yes. I am in love with him.

Quinn: So if he said, this is where I am staying forever, you would give up NY and go back to Lima?

Rachel: Umm, No.

(Ten minutes Later)

Rachel: I dont love him anymore... I mean I still love him, but I don't love him like _that_ anymore...

Quinn: And that is okay Rachel, sometimes people... change.

Rachel: I guess i have to talk to him.

Quinn: Probably for the best.

Rachel: I am gong to get ready for bed. It was nice talking to you Quinn.

Quinn: It was nice talking to you too Rachel, I miss you (yes I just said that) I will see you next week in Lima.

Rachel: I hope to talk to you before then... text me tomorrow?

Quinn: I think I can make that work.

Rachel: (: Night.

Quinn: Night Rach, sleep well.

Rachel: you too Quinn.

* * *

Quinn: Morning came TOO fast.

Rachel: Ha, I have been up for three hours.

Quinn: WHYYY?!

Rachel:cause I wnt for a run this am and then to the dance studio I need the extra practice I am not the best one in that class to say the least.

Quinn: Whatever do you mean, Rachel Berry isn't the best at something? She actually has to work for something?

Rachel: Shut up.

Quinn: What?

Rachel: YOU'RE MOCKING ME AND YOU KNO IT!

Quinn: Okayyyy mayyybe a litttle. :)

Rachel: Horrible.

Quinn: I am sorry, how was dance.

Rachel:Good.

suddenly Quinn was picturing Rachel in nothing but a leotard, and she liked it. _what the hell is wrong with me, get your head out of that Fabray that is... all sorts of wrong. _

Rachel: So are you bringing anyone to Lima?

Quinn: Mayyybe.

Rachel: Reeally?! Who?

Quinn: My boyfriend.

Rachel:WHY did you not mention this last night?

Quinn: I don't kno... there was more important stuff to discuss.

Rachel: hardly! what's he like, what's his name?

Quinn: His name is carter, and he is... awesome.

_okay, he wasn't really..._ THAT awesome, in fact Quinn didn't really even like him that much, but she couldn't tell Rachel that, she couldn't tell anyone that... ever. She was trying to get her social stats back and Carter was the perfect person to do that with, she could be happy with Carter. He was no Rachel berry but... who was she kidding she could never have that.

Rachel: Well I am glad he is so awesome, I cant wait to meet him.

Quinn: Yeah he is excited to meet you all too.

_Lie. _He didn't even want to go, but is 'making it work' for Quinn.

Rachel: Awesome, Maybe you guys can go out to breadstix's with Fin and I before we all head back.

Quinn: Sounds awesome.

_Another lie. _It sounded awful to her.

Rachel: Wonderful, I will plan it all!

Quinn: Okay, hey I have to get to class and this A&P class kicks my ass.

Rachel: Anatomy and Physiology?

Quinn: Yes.. sry. I will txt when I am out..?

Rachel: Are you askin me if I wnt you to txt me when you are out, or are you telling me you are going to text me when you are out?

Quinn: Both?

Rachel: Well Yes. Txt me when your out... :)

/

Quinn: This class is LAME!

Rachel: Lame?

Quinn: Well lame = hard.

Rachel:Hard? your like a genuis.

Quinn: Hardly, but I hear B is now.

Rachel: Crazzzzzy huh?

Quinn: I know who would have ever guessed.

Rachel: Shouldn't you be payin attention?

Quinn: Yes your right. Txt in a hour or so...

Rachel: Okay. PAY ATTENTION!

Quinn: I'll try! :D

/

Quinn: THANK BABY JESUS THAT CLASS IS OVERRRRRR!

Rachel: Yeah?

Quinn: Yes!

Rachel: Cool.

Quinn: Im sry are you busy, I can text you later.

Rachel: No, well yes but pls don't leave me...the last hour has been sorda... unpleasent.

Quinn: Why?

Rachel: Finn.

Was it totally horrible that the blonde was happy that he had possibly done something to piss her off? _Yes Quinn yes it is!_

Quinn: Ohhhh, what happened?

Rachel: He just... here look I am going to forward you the conversation we had while you were gone.

**(FWD: in bold)**

**Rachel: Hey. **

**Finn: Hello. **

**Rachel: how are you?**

**Finn: Fine. **

**Rachel: You busy?**

**Finn: Sorda, rehearsing glee kids. **

**Rachel: Ohhh sorry, I can text later. **

**Finn: Can't have to go to Will's house after this an work on choreography for sectionals, text now it's ok I can text as I can. How was your day?**

**Rachel: Seriously?**

**Finn: Yeah, of course seriously.**

**Rachel: It's been okay... so I had my audition today, this morning actually.**

_Rachel didn't mention she had an audition._

**Finn: Oh yea, how'd that go?**

**Rachel: Great, actually I was really nervous about the dance part but it all went well actually :)**

**Finn: Awesome, guess what. Today Will and I mastered the Show stopper! How freaking cool is that. **

**Rachel: It's pretty awesome. **

Quinn was dying reading the way Finn couldn't even be there for Rachel' She stopped reading and text her.

Quinn: You did't yell me you had an audition this am... WHY?

Rachel: IDK... it did't come up.

Quinn: Was this Pre or Post my class?

Rachel: Pre...

Quinn: You shld have told me! What was it for?

Rachel: Funny girl.

Quinn: Seriously Rach that is fucking incredible, how did it go, what did you sing!?

Rachel: I don't want to tell you...

Quinn: Why?

Rachel: You'll make fun of me.

Quinn: Rachel we aren't in HS nemore, I don't make fun of you like I did then. which btw was awful and i am sorry. (really.)

Rachel: Okay fine... Get it Right.

Quinn: That is actually pretty awesome.. you sing that song... INCREDIBLY!

Rachel: Thanks :)

Quinn: I CANT believe Finn was SO uninterested in how you did. I didn't even finish reading it I stopped right there because a. hes a jerk for not caring, and B. because i wanted to know how it went!

Rachel: Thanks Quinn.

Quinn: Nothing to thank me for, when do you find out if you get a part?

Rachel: Call backs will be posted in a few days.

Quinn: Ahhh yay!

Rachel: I am going to jump in the shower, I will text you soon.

Quinn: Okay.

Rachel: BFN!

Quinn: HUH?

Rachel: Bye for now...

Quinn: Rach I don't think that's a valid abbreviation...

Rachel: Well... It is for me.

Quinn: Okay.

Rachel: BFN :)

Quinn: Dork ;)

/

Rachel: Out.

Quinn: Awesome sauce.

Rachel: Ha!

Quinn: What?

Rachel: Nothing... sorry. What are you doing?

Quinn: Nothing I need to study.

Rachel: Want me to let you go?

Quinn: No is better.

Rachel: Talking to me is better?

Quinn: Than studying, yes.

Rachel: Well okay then. Can i ask you something?

Quinn: Of course.

Rachel: Do you miss hs at all?

Quinn: Lord no! Do you?

Rachel: Sometimes, but only because I would like to do it again, as friends all of us. I get along with all of you now it would be fun to do it all again as friends.

Quinn: It would be sorda cool, but everything else was... awful.

Rachel: I liked everything else it was the being the outcast 90 percent of the time I didnt enjoy.

Quinn: I am really sorry I was so horrid towards you then.

Rachel: Its over now, its in the past. :)

Quinn: You are a really good person Rae.

Rachel: Thanks.

Quinn: I am glad we're friends.

Rachel: Me too.

Quinn: I am actually sorda looking forward to Lima now.

Rachel: :) me too.

Quinn: Can I ask you something?

Rachel: Sure.

Quinn: Are you happy?'

Rachel: Most of the time.

Quinn: What are you not happy about?

Rachel: My relationship, when I was in HS I was... it was all I thought I ever wanted. And now being here at Nyada and living and being; I don't think that it's all I want anymore.

Quinn: You need to talk to Finn.

Rachel: I will...

Quinn: For reals!

Rachel: Okay!

Quinn: Promise?

Rachel: Why is it so important to you?

Quinn: Because, I want you to be happy Rae.

Rachel: :)

Rachel: Are you happy?

Quinn: No.

Rachel: What why?

Quinn: It's a lot to tell at once.

Rachel: Well start with something... the easiest thing.

Quinn: I just have always been trying to be someone I am not, and I am tired of it.

Rachel: Then just be you.

Quinn: That person is... scared.

Rachel: That person is more than awesome.

Quinn: How do you know?

Rachel: Because I believe I see that person. :)

Quinn: I am getting sleepy.

Rachel: Okay, I will let you sleep.

Quinn: No will you talk to me until I fall a sleep.

Rachel: Of course :)

Quinn: Thanks.

Rachel: Netime :)

* * *

Rachel: Hey!

Quinn: Hi Rae, how are you?

Rachel: Good, I am heading to class wanted to say hi.

Quinn: What class?

Rachel: First I have theater, than dance, then voice.

Quinn: Busy day.

Rachel: Yup, you have classes today?

Quinn: Yeah, Bio, chem and then I am going to the library for a few hours.

Rachel: I have a break at one... where are you then?

Quinn: in between classes.

Rachel: I'll text then?

Quinn: Sounds great, have a good am.

Rachel: You too Q.

/

Rachel: How's you day thus far?

Quinn: Good, yours?

Rachel: Very good, heading to dance so we shall see how that goes. Then my fave part of the day.

Quinn: Voice.

Rachel: Yes ma'am.

_I like it when she yes ma'am's me _Quinn thought with a smirk.

Quinn: I am walking into Chem, I will text when I get into the library.

Rachel: Sounds good, talk soon (ish)

/

Rachel: Hi, sorry I didn't text till now, the rest of my day was... Cra!

Quinn: Its no problem, how are you?

Rachel: Good, how are you what are you up too?

Quinn: Getting ready to go to some party thing... you?

Rachel: Party thing? Where?

Quinn: On a yacht.

Rachel: You're going to a party on a yacht? Fancy.

Quinn: I guess...

Rachel: Why don't you seem excited.

She wasn't sure of the answer to that question herself... she normally loved this sorda thing... but she just wasn't feeling it tonight.

Quinn: IDK... just, it's going to be boring! What are you doing tonight?

Rachel: Sitting on the couch with San we are going to have a Robert Downy JR. movie night.

Quinn: See now that sounds FUN!

Quinn: I am jelly!

Rachel: Join us!

Quinn: Oh yeah toats. I will just drive up there really fast.

Rachel: Well you are always invited, and it's only like two hours away... :)

Rachel: San says you should totally get your ass here! ;)

Quinn: I wish!

Rachel: She really did, there was a knock on the door she was sure it was Carter.

Quinn: Carter is here, I g2g I will txt you later?

Rachel: Yeah I am here if things get to bored and remember we are only a 'short' drive away. :D

Quinn: That's not niceeee.

Rachel: What? we are serious, oh and we have popcorn, peanut butter M&M's, sour patch, gummy worms and bears, (In both the sour and sweet variety) Ice cream, and Vodka!

Rachel: Seriously, Quinn wanted to jump in her car and head to the city.

Quinn: Seriously... tease!

Rachel: ;) Have fun tonight Q!

Quinn: You too Rae... :)

/

She had been at the party for a little less than an hour and already wanted to thow herself overboard, and they were still docked.

Quinn: Ugh party bites.

Rachel: ours doesnt. ::Image attached::

She opened it, it was San and Rach on the couch each holding up a sweet snack, they were making duck lips. _Looks like the vodkas kicked in already. _

Quinn: UGH! TEASE, BOTH OF YOU! Tell S I misssssssssss her!

Rachel: She misses you too... I on the other hand am a little sad.

Quinn: What why?!

Rachel: Because you Missssssssssss her and not mee?!

Quinn: Oh shut your mouth Berry, I missssssssssssss you too.

Rachel: You just called me Berry...

Quinn: Yeah, so?

Rachel: Anways, how's the party, for reals?

Quinn: AWFUL, and we haven't even left the dock yet which means we have at least two more hours of this hell...

Rachel: You know where you could be in two more hours don't you... :D

Quinn almost said she couldn't but she thought about it, why the hell couldn't she? She missed San desperately, and was actually really enjoying Rachel, she really did want to see them and being.

She didn't even say goodbye to _Him_ she just grabbed her keys out of her purse and blinded it for the dock, there was a man untying as she got there, "getting off?" He asked.

"YES!" She said as she took his hand and he helped her off the boat. She sprinted to her car, not looking back.

* * *

Her phone beeped the whole way there, but she didn't respond to the messages, she didn't want them to know she was actually on their way, she wanted to surprise them. She stopped at the gas station, she was almost half way there. She read the text messages, all 23 of them!

Rachel: How's the Yacht parrtty?

Rachel: We just started the second Iron Man movie...

Rachel: Heart and Souls. My personal fave.

Rachel: San's never seen it so it's def. a must and sooo happening next. Have you seen it.

Rachel: pelaseeee tell me you've seen it.

She had.

Rachel: You must be having fun cause you aren't responding.

Rachel: which is sorda making me... sad.

Rachel: I am sorry I am sorda tipsy... I shouldn't have said that.

She couldn't help but smile.

Rachel: You know this whole Iron man suit thing... it's pretty... unrealistic... you know that right?

Rachel: I mean really. I don't think that suit is... do able.

Rachel: San said it's 'do able..' but I think she is talking about... different things... dirty things.

Rachel: EW! Sorry now she is talking about doing B...

Rachel: and I dont need to hear about that.

Rachel: Crap now she is crying cause she misses B... lovely. Talk to me!

Rachel: I realize you are with your bf... but... talk to me!

Quinn smiled reading them, _She's so cute! _She thought to herself... _WAIT... WHAT?!_

Rachel: Quinn!

Rachel: Q!

Rachel: So... have you ever had peach vodka and peach rings? Brill!

Rachel: I am rly glad were friends Quinn.

Rachel: Crap, San is talking in spanish... i don't understand a word she is saying.

Rachel: Do you know something?

Rachel: I need to pee.

Rachel: hahahahahahahhahaah

Quinn rolled her eyes as she giggled, she also had to fight the urge to text Rachel back instead she just got into her car and continued the last leg of her trip. she was only about forty minutes away now..

/

Quinn: Hey

Rachel: Ohhh my Quinn! yayyyyy!

Quinn: are you drunk?

Rachel: Maybe a little?

Quinn: Haha... hey. What is your apartment number again?

Rachel: Sev- no 9!

Quinn: Okay, thank you!

Rachel: You're welcome, why?

Quinn: She knocked on the door.

Rachel: Funny someone is here.

Quinn: Hilarious... why don't you answer the door.

Rachel: San's got it...

"OH MY GOD!" Santana pulled her into a hug when she opened the door. The Latina was clearly a little buzzed, but happy to see her. "Q!"

"Hey S!" Quinn smiled.

"Berry is going to flippppp that you are here, she has been talking about you all night."

Rachel: Funny, I can almost hear you...

Quinn: Come to the door Rach! Please.

Quinn saw her walking over, and then she stopped and looked at her, before typing something onto her phone. Her cell beeped.

Rachel: OMFG YOUR HERE!

"Yes I am."

"What happened to your Yacht party with your Boy?"

Quinn shrugged, "Boring, fucking lame."

"You actually came."

Quinn nodded, "I did and I am hoping Heart and should isn't over?"

"Haven't started it yet." Rachel smiled.

"Good, it's one of my favorites."

San grabbed her hand, "Come on come sit... did you bring anything, a bag clothes?"

"Nope" She shook her head, "this was all kinda... spontaneous."

"OMG" This is amazing" Santana smiled, "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know..." She shrugged, "Maybe until we leave for Lima?"

"Perfeeect!" Rachel sang.

The three girls plopped onto the couch, Santana sitting in the middle, and Rachel put on the movie.

Forty minutes into the movies Rachel's cell buzzed.

Quinn looked over as she saw her smile and then text something else. She figured it was Finn and then got this weird overwhelming feeling. _Push it down Quinn, she has a FIANCE!_

"Seriously i love this Movie" San beamed as she watched the little boy and his ghost friends sang walk like a man in the bathroom. "It's freaking adorable."

"Right!?" Rachel said, "It's wonderful!"

Quinn picked up her phone and typed out a message.

Quinn: Things with Finn better?

Rachel: Sorda... i guess.

Quinn: You guess?

Rachel: Yeah, I guess...

Quinn: Is that who you're talking to?

Rachel: Uh huh.

Quinn took the bottle of Vodka and took a huge swig directly out of it.

Rachel: Are you okay?

Quinn: Yeah

_Lie. _

An hour into the movie San was crying, Quinn wasn't sure if it was because she was drunk, or because the Ghosts were ripped away from the little boy; which is pretty sad. She was pretty wasted she had been taking pretty large swigs from the bottle as Rachel had continued to text Finn.

Her cell phone beeped.

Rachel: Are you sure you're okay?

Quinn: Perfectly fine, beside the fact that you are SO far away from me.

Rachel: I am not, I am right here.

Quinn:thats too far!

Rachel: Do you want me to move?

Santana was completely into the movie now, between that and being slightly drunk she didn't even notice that they were texting each other.

Quinn: Can you show me your room?

Rachel: Of course, come.

Quinn stood up and grabbed the vodka bottle, and told San they would be back; but Santana didn't even flinch.

"This is my room." She smiled as she opened the door.

It was a lot more 'normal' than Quinn thought it would be. Her walls weren't pink like she expected, they we're white with one teal wall which had pictures of it all over that one wall of the Glee kids, she and Finn, but mostly her, San and Kurt. It really shocked Quinn at how close her and San were. She could tell from the pictures that they were genuine friends.

"So" She said, not recognizing her own voice almost. It was low and thick and she wasn't sure where i came from. She froze.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked sitting on her bed crossed legged. She handed Rachel the vodka bottle, the brunette looked at her as if to say 'no.'

"Come on I need you to get on my level..." She giggled, "Pease!?"

"Fine!" Rachel said taking a large swig. "Lord knows I need it."

"I thought you said things were better with him..."

Rachel took another sip, nope this time it was more like a gulp, okay a lot of gulps.

"Jesus Rae!"

"You're the ONLY person to ever call me that ya know?"

"What Rae, I am sorry... i wont?"

"No i like it." Rachel smiled.

"Okay."

"Seriously between drinking with San earlier and now this" She held up the bottle, "I am going to be drunk."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Nope" Rachel smiled.

/

"I am going to go check on San" Quinn said.

"Don't wake her up, pleaseeee. She is a Bitccch when she gets woken up.." _Duh _Quinn thought _She has been my best friend since we were little. tell me something I don't know. _

She walked into the living room and saw S was passed out on the couch, her makeup smeared and her phone buzzing. She picked it up and saw the call coming was Britt.

"Hey" She whispered answering it walking into the kitchen.

_"Quinn?"_

"Yeah B it's me."

"_What are you doing in New York?" _

"It's a long story, but I came to see Rachel." She thought for a moment, "Andd San!"

_"Cool, is S sleeping?" _

"Yeah B, she is out cold." Quinn said.

"_Okay" _Britt sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Quinn asked.

_"No, yes. I don't know. I am sleepy. Can I call you tomorrow?" _

"Yes please do, I'd love to talk B."

"_Same here Q. Love you." _

"Love you too." Quinn said hanging up the phone.

She went back into the living room and put Santana's phone on the coffee table and then covered her up with a blanket that was on the end of the couch. "Night San."

She walked back into Rachel's room the door was now shut but just slightly ajar. She peaked in and saw Rachel's bare back as she was reaching around in her dresser.

Quinn knocked, "Come in" Rachel said, she was still shirtless but Quinn went in since she was told to.

"Do you want Pj's?" Rachel said pulling a spaghetti strap shirt over her head, she was wearing only a pair of boy short undies with it.

_God her ass is... perfect._

"Uh..." She couldn't seem to form a sentence, _What the hell is wrong with you Quinn, come on this is Ridiculous!_ "Ye- yes please."

Rach through her an oversized V-neck t shirt, "Do you need shorts, or are you okay in just your underwear?"

"I am... uh i am fine." She said.

Rachel nodded. There was a long silence. "I talk to B, she called S while i was checking on her."

"How is she?"

"She needed to talk, but she was tired so she is going to call me tomorrow."

Rachel nodded again. "That's good."

Silence.

"So are you going to just sleep with me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn just nodded, than she spoke, "Ah yeah, sure. If that's okay?"

"Of course, it is going to be sorda weird to not text you until I fall a sleep." The burette said climbing into bed.

"I can get my phone out if you prefer...?" She giggled .

"I am okay" Rachel smiled facing her laying on her side now. "It's way nicer to talk to you, have you here."

Quinn so desperately wanted to kiss her, which she honestly had no idea why or where these feelings came from.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel said after a moment of silence.

"Mmhmm."

"Remember the other night, when i asked you if you were happy and you said no, but it was a lot to tell at the moment..."

"yes..." _Shit. _Quinn knew were this was going.

"Will you... I mean why aren't you happy Q?"

The blonde took a deep breath, "I haven't been happy in a very long time."

"What is a long time?"

"Um, since I had Beth..."

"Wow, that is a long time."

"Yeah..." She breathed, "She is going to be four next week ya know."

Rachel nodded, "I do know. Do you know I talk to Shl- my mom a lot. Don't you?"

Quinn shook her head, "No I had no idea."

Rachel smiled, "Yeah she contacted me early freshman year and we corresponded through emails only first. Then started to text, and then talk on the phone every now and then, which turned into weekly, that turned into every other day or so. I actually saw them not too long ago..."

"You saw Beth?" She whispered her name.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah about two months ago... they were here for Shelby to MC a show... she called and wanted to meet up for lunch. I figured she told you, she talked about how you guys we're still in contact."

Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat, fighting back tears. "We are." She nodded, "She says I can see her whenever i want, or skype."

"But you don't... why?"

"It's too hard." A tear escaped Quinn's eye.

Rachel instantly whipped it away, "But wouldn't you rather see her than not?"

Quinn didn't respond.

"I have pictures, would you like to see them?"

"More than anything." She said sitting up.

Rachel reached for her cell phone and opened her gallery, they start there, there is about 20 of them."

Quinn flipped through the pictures of the little blonde hair green eye 'd girl, she was wearing a little dress with Daisy's on it, and looked so incredibly happy. There were multiple pictures of her sitting in Rachel's lap as she took selfies, and her feeding the duckies. But Quinn's most favorite was the one of Rachel and Beth holding hands walking by the pond, It was obvious Shelby had snapped it.

"She loves you." Quinn said, "it's obvious."

"She calls me Sissy, it's adorable." Rachel nodded.

"Will you send these to me please? I would love to have them."

Rachel took her phone out of Q's hand... "done" She said a minute or two later. But you don't have to just see pictures, I am going to go see them when we go to Lima, you should come with me."

"She probably doesn't even know who I am anymore it's been months since I've skyped with her."

"That's not true, I showed her a picture of you and she said, Nene right away with a big smile."

"Seriously?" More tears spilled out of her eyes.

Rachel nodded, "Honest, Shelby's having a birthday party for her when we are there, you need to go. I know Puck is going to go..."

Quinn nodded, "I will, as long as you will hold my hand when we walk in..."

"I will hold your hand the whole time if you need me too, but I have a feeling you are going to want to scoop up that little girl when you see her, she is pretty freaking amazing."

"Yeah Shelby is doing an awesome job with her."

"Yeah and she has your genes." Rachel yawned.

"Close your eyes Rach, it's super late."

Rachel shook her head, "I am not sleepy." Her eyes were already closed.

"Uh huh, I bet your not. Sleep well Rae."

"You too" She mumbled, "Text me in the morn-"

Quinn smiled at her last words, she laid there awake for. Quinn flipped though the new photos she had received on her phone, starring at both her perfect daughter and Rachel. What was going on with her, why was this such a magnetic pull towards this girl? She stopped on a picture of Rachel and Beth holding hands seeing only their side profile and the pond beside them, she cropped it and set it as her background, _My two favorite girls._ She thought, then rolled over and let her arm drape around Rachel as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Quinn, Wake up." Quinn opened her eyes and saw Rachel sitting next to her. "There she is, good morning."

"Morning" She stretched with a yawn.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great" Quinn smiled, She really did sleep awesome next to Rachel.

"Kurt's home and making breakfast, want to go eat?"

"Can we lay here a minute longer?" She yawned again.

"Sure" Rachel nodded.

Quinn's phone started to ring and when she looked at the screen to see who it was she hit ignore. _Carter. _She was shocked she didn't hear from him last night, way to care about where she way..

"Who was that?"

"Carter."

"Oh, why didn't you answer it."

"Cause he's an ass..."

"Care to share?"

"Maybe later, now we eat." Quinn smiled as she rolled over and touched Rachel's nose. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she knew if she didn't she would have kissed her lips instead, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Is that picture of Beth and me your background?" She asked glancing at her phone.

"Yup." She smiled, "It sure is."

"Why the one with me in it?"

Quinn debated making something up but thought, 'to hell with it.' "Because you're my two favorite girls at the moment." She smiled shyly.

"Well that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"GIRLS, put your clothes on, stop with the sweet lady kisses and come eat breakfast." Santana said at the door.

"VERY FUNNY!" Rachel laughed, seeming embarrassed.

_See it will never happen Quinn so get this shit out of your head.!_

"We're coming!" Quinn said, "Do you have a pair of shorts I can put on?"

"Sure do." Rachel said rummaging though her drawer and throwing her a pair of PINK shorts.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

"SOOO if you don't go home before we go to Lima, what are you going to wear the whole time we are gone?"

"Uh we need to go to a mall... can you go with me today?"

"Uh huh, I have to swing by campus for a quick sec though to check the call back sheet it get's posted today!"

"AHH exciting, can I see it with you?"

"Of course!"

"yay how cool, I am so excited for you!"

"Thanks Q, I don't know if i said it last night or not, but I am really glad you're here."

"Me too." She smiled. "Me too."

/

Turns out Rachel got a part in Funny Girl, so she had to go to a introductory meeting for the cast at two. Quinn walked her to campus and she had to resist the sudden urge to hold her hand the whole time. She got the vibe from Rachel that she wanted her to but she didn't.

"Okay, I will text you when I am finished."

"Sounds good, I will just be at the mall with San so I can be back here whenever."

"Okay, thanks for walking me."

"You're welcome."

"See you soon."

Quinn turned around and walked away but turned over her shoulder to watch Rachel disappear.

/

She met Santana at the mall around the corner about twenty minutes later.

"Hey" Santana said walking in.

"Hi" she said holding up a little black dress, "What do you think?"

"I think that's freaking hot, Berry will go nuts for you in it."

"huh?" She asked taken aback.

"Oh come on Q, I am not dumb, I was secretly in love with a girl once too remember?"

"I am not in love with Rae."

"Rae?" Santana nodded, "Oh you are definitely in love with her, I think it was right about that time I started to call Brittany Brit-Brit when I was in the worst denial."

"Look San, fine, something is going on inside me that I am not used to yes, but I am not in love with her yet..."

Her cell beeped and she checked it hoping it was her, sure enough.

"And you sure as hell can't say anything to anyone... okay?"

Rachel: Going to be a little longer than expected. I have to sit for the first read through.

"Okay" Santana said watching her smile as she read the text message obvious from her.

Quinn: No worries, what time do you think you'll be back?

Rachel: Probably around eight, I am sorry... read through and cast dinner after. I had no idea it would be so long.

Quinn: Rae you have no reason to be sorry, this is amazing for you.

Rachel: Thanks Quinn, I just feel bad cause I really wanted to spend some time with you today :(

"What is she saying?" San asked.

"She has to stay till like eight, but read this..." She showed her the last text message.

"Uh, yeah the feelings are mutual."

"You think so? I mean I have kind of gotten that vibe all day, but... it could just all be in my head."

"It doesn't look that way, and she really couldn't stop talking about you last night before you got here; and she checked her phone constantly.."

Quinn shrugged, "She has Finn though..."

"Q look, I am going to tell you something but I swear if you repeat it to anyone I will deny it... Rach and I have gotten really close, she's like one of my best friends and things with her and Finn haven't been very good in a while. Before you guys started talking the other day she cried herself to sleep at night. They go days with out talking and then when he finally comes around he doesn't even have any interests in what she is doing... she's been miserable. Then you came around and... BAM the last couple days she has been walking around the apartment all smiles, humming and singing to herself; I am just saying..." San shrugged.

Quinn just nodded she didn't say anything.

Quinn: Well seven isn't late... we can have a sleepover when you get home. Just us :)

Rachel: Sounds awesome cant wait :)

Rachel: How is shopping with San going? Getting lots of stuff?

Quinn: So far so good!

Rachel: Get anything awesome thus far?

"Why don't you get your flirt on a little, see how she responds?" Santana smirked.

"I don't know S..."

"Oh please here give me your phone chicken."

"Don't say anything crude, or out of line..." Quinn said handing it to her.

"Who do you think I am?" San giggled.

"That's the problem, I know exactly who you are!" Quinn said.

Santana typed something out but didn't hit send, instead gave the phone back for her to approve the message.

Quinn: Got a really cute LBD picked out, now heading to the panties section ;)

"I don't say that word!" Quinn blushed.

"What word... panties?" San asked.

"Yeah... I don't like it." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I.. don't know. I just don't."

"Well just send it in a text message. It's the word that gives it it's umph!"

She debated hitting send, _I mean I guess it's not that... bad. _She swallowed hard and hit send.

not even a minute later her phone beeped.

Rachel: Sounds like a good plan :) make sure and get the lacy kind!

Chills ran down her spine, she had no idea why... nothing was said between the two that had crossed a line or lead to anything but she felt like she could cut the sexual tension with a knife. She typed out a response and showed Santana before sending it.

Quinn: Oh you would like that wouldn't you ;)

"See I knew the dirty Dianna was in there somewhere!"

"Too much?" She asked her friend.

Santana shook her head, "Not if you really want to explore these feelings..."

She debated it for a moment and then hit send. _AhhhH! _She screamed on the inside.

Again Rachel texted back within record time.

Rachel: Mayyyyybe ;)

"She is actually flirting with me!" Quinn blushed when she got it.

"I told you" San smiled.

Quinn: Well maybe I will show you tonight at our sleepover...

Rachel: I would like that very much... g2g bae almost to my part must. pay. attention.

Quinn: Okay, miss you :/

Rachel: Miss you too I will text when I can. Promise. :)

_Bae? _Her heart skipped like 34 beats.

"can I ask you something?" She looked to San.

"Of course"

"What is going on with you and B?" Quinn asked quietly.

San shook her head, "We just started like... texting again. And it has turned VERY sexual. But the thing is..."

"You don't want to just be sexual with her."

"Yeah... it's just, I love her."

"Then why did you run from her then?" Quinn asked.

"I was scared, I wanted to protect her..." San looked to the ground.

"You know how devastated she was don't you?"

"I do." Santana said, "And you know I was equally as devastated."

"Which is stupid." She said, "I am sorry San but you guys belong together. I would get calls from both of you just talking about how much you missed each other. It's ridiculous, just tell her you love her already."

"I don't know..."

"Why!?" She asked.

"It's complicated, Q."

"Well to me its obvious..." Quinn shrugged.

/

It was almost six and she and San had been on the couch for the last hour after a long afternoon of shopping when her phone buzzed.

Rachel: Borrrred.

Quinn: What are you doing?

Rachel: At dinner.

Quinn: Enjoy yourself... meet your new friends.

Rachel: They are nice. I like them, but I wld much rather b at home with you rite now.

She couldn't help but smile. Santana was glued to her phone texting B so she didn't even notice the cheeseball grin she had on her face.

Quinn: That made me smile.

Rachel: Good. I like it when you smile!

Quinn: I miss you.

Rachel: I miss u 2.

/

It was nearing midnight, the girls were still up sitting on Rachel's bed talking.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn said.

"Of course" Rachel nodded.

"What are you going to do about Finn?"

"I... I don't know." The brunette answered honestly.

"Are you going to end it?"

Rachel didn't say anything but she nodded and starred into Quinn's eyes.

_Don't do it Quinn! _She told herself, _She still has a boyfriend, you have a boyfriend. You... you... can't. You shouldn't. But fuck her lips look SO perfect. I have too. Right? I am gunna... _

She shut her eyes for a second and pushed her thoughts away when she opened them Rachel's lips were already on hers. Before she could even register that the brunette had made the first move, she pulled away. The looked at each other in the eyes for another long moment before returning their lips to one another's. She let her hands wondered up to Rachel's hair getting tangled in her long brown locks.

Rachel let out a small moan as she let her tongue part Quinn's lips and enter her mouth. She felt her nibble at her bottom lip a moment and it was enough to drive her wild. She let out a moan, Rachel laid her back so she was now flat with her on the side of her kissing her still.

_Wow Rae is really taking the reigns here. _She thought with another moan. _I like it, a lot! _

Quinn's fingertips were making small circles at Rachel's hip bone, she let the tips of her fingers wonder up the side of the petite girls body and linger at the hem of her shirt. As they continued to kiss Quinn's hand waited to be granted access to continue to dance on Rachel's skin under her shirt. Without any words being said Rachel nodded and the blonde let her fingers continue up search her soft skin.

"That feels incredible" Rachel whispered breaking their kiss.

"Your skin is sooo soft." Quinn whispered in her ear and placing her lips at the crook of her neck. She kissed softly down to her sternum. "You're beautiful Rach." She smiled as she said it. She wanted Rachel's shirt off, but didn't want to push her to a point where she would regret anything so she just let her hand wonder over her stomach until her fingertips grazed the bottom of her breasts.

Rachel almost jumped at the contact.

"Too much?" Quinn asked, pressing her lips softly to the brunettes.

"No" Rachel said very breathy. "No, it's good."

Quinn just nodded and returned her lips to her's and let her fingers begin to explore once more. Her palm had just met her breath when the sounds of a phone ringing snapped it back.

"Shit" Rachel huffed.

"Do you wanna get it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head, and kissed her reaching over and pressing the side buttons on her phone to shut it up.

"Rae" Quinn said pulling away.

"Wh-what?" Rachel said breathless.

"We should stop..." Quinn shut her eyes tight and tried to control her breathing.

"Wh-why?"

Silence.

"I am sorry" Rachel said, "I shouldn't have..."

"No!" Quinn said, "I don't mean it like that. This is... great, wonderful, but I just think... cause of..." She looked over at her phone which was screaming again.

Rachel just nodded, and laid her head on her chest, there was a nock at the bedroom door.

"Hello" Santana said quietly.

Quinn pulled the blanket over them, "Come in San" She said.

Santana opened the door and smiled when she saw Rachel cuddling her. "Never mind, I am sorry..." San said.

"No what?" Quinn could tell her eyes were 'sad.'

"I just needed to talk..." Santana said, "But you guys are..."

"No stay" Rachel said, "Come sit."

Santana walked over and plopped herself down.

"What's wrong love?" Quinn asked sitting up rested against the headboard, Rachel was still laying on her, she hoped she would never move.

"Brittany is on a date..."

"What? With who?" She asked.

"Some guy named Seth... I guess he is in her program and..."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Not really." San shook her head.

"Well did you talk to her like we discussed?" Quinn asked.

San just shook her head.

"She is never going to know if you don't talk to her S."

"I know." San nodded.

"You're sure it's a date?" Rachel asked.

"Well she just said she was going to dinner with 'Seth' at that she would text me when she got home'."

"So maybe then their just friends..." Rachel said her head still on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn was now running her fingertips up and down the burettes back.

"I guess..." Santana shrugged.

"Is she coming to Lima?" Rach asked.

"Yeah..." Santana smiled.

"Well then... there is your chance." Quinn said.

San nodded, "Can I lay in here with you guys?"

"Of course" Rachel said.

Quinn was actually thankful for her presence, she feared she wouldn't be strong enough to be in the same room with Rachel without ripping her clothes off.

Santana laid length-wise across the bottom of the bed propped up on her side, Rachel's phone stated to ring yet again. She looked over at the screen, "It's _Him." _

Quinn's stomach sank, "Maybe you should answer he's been pretty persistent..."

Rachel slide the lock screen and pressed answer.

"Hello..."

Quinn almost smiled at the irritation in her voice.

"Um sorry, I am hanging out with S and Quinn..."

Santana looked at Quinn after Rachel clearly smiled when she said Quinn's name.

"Yeah she got here yesterday..."

Pause.

"Sorry, I didn't know I needed to tell you..."

another pause.

"Look can I text you tomorrow?"

Pause.

"Okay thanks, night."

Quinn couldn't help but notice she didn't say 'I love you.'

"Sorry." She looked directly to Quinn.

"It's fine" Quinn shrugged.

Rachel immediately fell back into her getting comfortable on her once more, the blondes hands instantly found the open skin on her back again.

Santana just watched Quinn's hands run along her back she could tell Quinn was genuinely happy in that moment.

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes to see it was morning, she groaned sitting up. Rachel was still tangled up in her, and San was at the foot of the bed sprawled out, both girls still sound a sleep. They hadn't gone to bed till almost four-thirty in the morning, just talking and what not. Quinn reached for her phone trying not to wake the gorgeous brunette who was laying on her, so she could see the time. 11:13 AM.

She really hoped neither of the girls had classes to be at.

She had a text from Brittany.

B: Hey, Santana isn't answering her phone. I am home, can you tell her that. Hopefully you girls are having fun; when we are in Lima we need to have an unholy trinity sleepover, plus Rach! Miss you!

She texted Britt back.

Quinn: Hey! Sorry we we're up late and she crashed in Rachel's room with us...I don't think S brought her phone in here.

B: It's okay... you and Rachel are an 'us' now?

Quinn: noo... you kno what I meant... gosh! And a sleep over sounds great. How was your 'date' last night?"

Rachel stirred, she looked down at her still sleeping and couldn't help but kiss her head. _God her hair smells good._ she noted to herself.

B: Date? It wasn't a date it was dinner with a friend; he is married... OMG did s think I was on a date?!

Quinn: Yup! She was pretty freaked out by it. Wtf is going on w/you two?

B: God only knos... seriously. She won't tell me what she's feeling, I feel like we're back in jr. yr! We seriously sext and have phone sex but she wont... go there. I dont get her.

Quinn: have you asked?

B: Asked what?

Santana opened her eyes, she finished typing to B.

Quinn: What she wants?

"Hey" She said with a yawn.

"Hi" Quinn whispered. "How did you sleep?"

B: Nope... I am scared tbh... I love having her back even if it's not official i feel like we're Brittana again! :)

"I slept good... who are you talking too?"

Quinn didn't answer right aways she wasn't sure if she should...

"Quinn...?" Santana said.

"B" she sighed, "I am talking to Britt."

San nodded, "About...?"

"You."

"And?!"

"Your both ridiculous do you know that, you clearly want the same things! JUST TALK!" She 'yelled' whispered.

"What did she say?!"

"San just talllllk to her!"

"I will, I will."

Rachel stirred again.

"What happened there last night." Santana looked to Rachel.

She shrugged, "we... kissed. A lot."

"Oh my god!"

"Shhhh!" Quinn said, "She's sleeping."

"Well come with me to the kitchen I wanna get some coffee anyhow." Santana said.

"I don't know... I don't want to move her..." Quinn looked down at her, Rachel's arm around her middle.

"Fine, want me to bring you a cup?"

"yes please." She smiled, and off San went.

/

It was nearing three o'clock and the girls were in the car on the way to Lima. The plan was to drive straight there, they should get there about eleven o'clock or that night. Santana was currently driving, and Quinn was in the front seat when her cell phone beeped.

Rachel: Sooo... can we talk about the elephant in the car?

Quinn's stomach flipped.

Quinn: RAE! That's mean, don't call San an elephant! ;)

she heard Rachel giggle from the backseat, San looked over and rolled her eyes a little knowing damn well the two girls were texting each other.

Rachel: YOU KNOW what I meant!

Quinn: Your right I did... Okay... I guess. :/

Rachel: Why the face?

Quinn: I dono... i guess its... nerve racking?

Rachel: Why? Do you not... did you not enjoy what we did?

Quinn: I did... too much. Thats the problem...

John Mayer came on the radio, Your body is a wonderland

Rachel: Well this song is... appropriate! ;)

Quinn: IKR! :)

Rachel: Can i ask you something...

_**One thing I've left to do, Discover me.. Discovering you. **_

Quinn instantly had flashes of the night before.

Quinn: You kno the answer to that Rae...

Rachel: Okay... um... do you wanna... ya know... do THAT again?

_**And if you want love We'll make it.**_

_**Swim in a deep sea Of blankets,**_

_**Take all your big plans and break 'em.**_

_**This is bound to be a while**_.

Quinn: ...Ummm... DUH!

Quinn: God this song is... making my head spin!

_**Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face**_

_**I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase**_

_**You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it**_

_**I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it**_

Rachel: Okay... good. Me too... and I know! my mind keeps... wondering!

Quinn: To good places I hope :)

Rachel: Amaaazing places! :D

Quinn: This is soo... surreal right now.

Rachel: What is? ... this?

Quinn: Yeah, is that just me? I mean, I just feel like... is this really happening?

Rachel: In a good or bad way?

Quinn: Good, very good!

Rachel: Can i ask you something else?

Quinn: I swear Rae if you ask me if you can ask me something one more time I am going to come back there and... punish you.

Rachel: ugh, don't tease me ;)

Quinn: Not teasing babe.

Rachel: Babe huh?

Quinn: Uh.. sorry...

Rachel: Don't be :)

Quinn: Okay what were you going to ask me...?

Rachel: Never mind... nothing.

Quinn: NO RAE you cant do that! it's not fair!

Rachel: Fair?

Quinn: Yeah... you just cant say that then back down?

Rachel: ... sorry :(

Quinn: Your not going to ask me are you?

Rachel: No... maybe later...

Quinn: ugh, fine.

/

2 hours later San was still driving, they had stopped and ate and Quinn offered to drive, but Santana said she 'enjoyed being behind the wheel' though she really just was glad that Rachel and Quinn we're talking or well texting so much... she really was rooting for those two.

Quinn was scrolling through San's ipod dj'ing the music.

_**Na na na**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

San smirked at her song choice, "I love this song."

_**Come on**_

_**Na na na na**_

She looked over her shoulder at Rach whose eyes were huge. she couldn't help but smile, she licked her lips with a smirk.

_**Feels so good being bad**_

_**There's no way I'm turning back**_

_**Now the pain is my pleasure**_

_**Cause nothing could measure.**_

Rachel: Nice song choice... ;)

Quinn: Thanks, I thought so 2 :)

_**Cause I may be bad**_

_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air**_

_**I don't care**_

_**I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones**_

_**May break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips**_

_**Excite me**_

Rachel: DO whips and chains excite you?

Quinn almost choked on her soda she had just taken a sip of when she read that text message...

Quinn: Do they excite you?!

Rachel: uh huh I asked you first...

Quinn: Somewhat... yes.

Rachel: You bad girl. :)

Quinn: What can I say?

Rachel: Tease.

Quinn: Again... no teasing baby...

Rachel: What does that mean?

Quinn: Baby? Or not teasing?

Rachel: Not teasing... ?

Quinn: ::Shrugs:: That Im not teasing. I would... follow though.

Rachel: You do things to me, ya know that?

Quinn's eyes widened at that text...

Quinn: What sorda things? ;)

Rachel: Dont play you know...

Quinn: I dont... tell me?

Rachel: You make things... happen to me...

Quinn: What thingsss?

Rachel: Quinn!

Quinn: Rachel!

Rachel: you excite me!

Quinn: Reallllly?

Rachel: Yesssss really...!

Quinn: Can i ask you something...?

Rachel: How come you can ask that question...?

Rachel: And of course you can...

Quinn: If I didn't stop things last night... what would have happened?

Rachel: I don't know.. I guess that would have depended on you...

Quinn: Meaning?

Rachel: Meaning... how far you would have let things go...

Quinn: How far would YOU have let things go?

She turned around and looked at Rach who was biting her lower lip back.

Rachel: lets just say ... I wouldn't have stopped you.

Quinn: ... at all?

Rachel: Nope... :)

Quinn: Fuckkk Rae...

Rachel: I'd like to hear you scream that...

_OMG! _Quinn thought, _This girl!_

Quinn: Maybe sometime you will! :)

Rachel: Seriously... tease.

Quinn: Like I said babe... like i said...

Rachel: You talk a big game Fabray...

Quinn: It's not just talk babe... but you have to have a conversation first... I won't do it when your attached, I need you to be able to be... mine.

Rachel: :)

Quinn: I like you.

Rachel: Likewise.

Quinn: :)

/

They arrived at Rachel's Father's house around midnight, San drove most the way and Quinn finished the last leg while S slept. They had quietly went up stairs to not wake the men up, they all decided to sleep in Rachel's room, and Quinn thought that was for the best, after their conversations on the car ride, she knew if she were alone with Rach tonight they would do things and she wouldn't be able to stop herself this time and she meant what she said in the car, she wanted to do things to her, with her, but she wanted her to be unattached, _Hers._

* * *

She woke up freakishly early again the next morning and decided she was going to go for a run, she needed to alleviate some of this.. tension. While she was out on her run she stopped at the high school, and just sat outside on a bench reflecting a while, when her phone beeped.

Rachel: Where are you :(

Quinn: I am sorry, I went on a run... at the hs.

Rachel: What are you doing there?

Quinn: Just... thinking.

Rachel: About?

Quinn: YOU mostly...

Rachel: Good or bad?

Quinn: Good, always good when your involved. :)

Rachel: When are you going to be back?

Quinn: Half hour or so?

Rachel: Okay... I am going to go to Finns...

Quinn: Okay.

Rachel: I need to talk to him...

Quinn: Okay.

Rachel: Stop that!

Quinn: Stop what?

Rachel: You know... i am not going there to DO anything Quinn, honest.

Quinn: He's your fiancee you can DO whatever you want Rachel...

She realized how that sounded, and she knew it wasn't justified, but she felt angry, so she let it come out.

Rachel: That's not fair... Where is this coming from?

Quinn wasn't sure what the answer to that was... She just felt really... jealous all the sudden.

Quinn: No where I am just saying.

Rachel: I will be back in a couple of hours... San is here but she is going to Mikenly at noon.

Quinn: Okay.

Rachel: Im sorry Quinn.

Quinn: You have nothing to apologize for...

Rachel: Okay.

/

"Hey" Santana said walking into Rachel's bedroom where Quinn was.

"Hey" Quinn said.

"I am going to go, you wanna come?"

Sure" Quinn said, "Do you think everyones going to be there?"

"I think a lot of us will be yeah..."

"Are you excited to see B?"

"Um YES!" She smiled. "I am super nervous, but I can't wait to hug her, be in her arms even just for a second."

"Come on lets go." Quinn smiled excited to see everyone again.

/

"I am so glad you are all here." Mr. shue said.

Quinn just kept starring at Rachel who was sitting with Finn, they were holding hands which was just making her mood worse. She was sitting next to B and S who seemed to be a little awkward themselves.

Her phone beeped as Mr. Shue was talking about something, she had zoned out... it's not like she was a student anymore... She looked at the screen, it was a certain brunette.

Rachel: Don't be mad...

Quinn: I am not mad.

Rachel: I can tell...

Quinn: How? You don't know me...

Harsh she knew it but what could she say she was pissed. She figured she when she said she was going to _Talk to Finn _She meant that she was going to well.. end things.

Rachel: You don't mean that... I am going to do what we talked about it's just he was...

Quinn: What, so excited to see his fiance? I get it... It's fine Rachel.

Rachel: Why do you keep calling me that?

Quinn: What? Rachel? or His fiance...?

Rachel: Rachel...

Quinn: Last time I checked it was your name...

Rachel: You know what i mean... it's just seems so... distant. You have been calling me Rae for days now and now all the sudden Im Rachel again...?

Quinn: Your not mine Rachel... it's not right.

Rachel: Do you want me to be yours?

Quinn: If you even have to ask then I was right, you don't know me...

San looked over at Quinn who was clearly frustrated, and Britt who was... all... tense and got an idea.

"You know what we need don't you girls?' San smirked.

"huh?" Britt asked.

"I say we have a little reunion of the unholy trinity!"

What you mean sing?" Quinn asked.

"Yesss I mean sing, come on... you both know you want too!"

"What song?"

"Oh I have the perfect song" Santana smiled, "And outfits for us... come on!"

Twenty minutes later, San, Quinn and Britt walked back into the choir room wearing Cheerio's uniforms. Quinn smirked as she watched Rachel's eyes burst out of her head...

"Looks like you guys have a little something for us." Mr shue smiled. "The floor is yours."

The intro to Toxic started, but instead of the upbeat normal tempo this was slow and sexy... Quinn started to sing.

_**"Baby, can't you see? I'm calling**_

_**A guy like you should wear a warning**_

_**It's dangerous, I'm fallin'." **_

She made sure she looked right at Rachel the whole time she sang, as she moved her hips and shook her ass with everything she had.

_**"There's no escape, I can't wait**_

_**I need a hit**_

_**Baby, give me it**_

_**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it"**_ Brittany sang.

They all sang together now;

_**"Too high, can't come down**_

_**Losing my head**_

_**Spinning 'round and 'round**_

_**Can you feel me now?**_

_**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**_

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"**_

The whole time she sang and danced she never broke eye contact with Rachel, who looked as if she were going to combust then and there, which made Quinn smile. She loved that she was making her feel these things, she wanted to show her that she wanted her, no needed her. But she meant what she had said, she wouldn't be with her unless she was _her's. _

"_**Intoxicate me now**_

_**With your lovin' now**_

_**I think I'm ready now**_

_**Intoxicate me now**_

_**With your lovin' now**_

_**"I think I'm ready now" **_Quinn sang that line looking right at her. She meant it, she was ready for it all, but Rachel needed to be ready for it too.

everyone clapped as they finished, Rachel looked as if she were going to faint.

"You still got it." San said turning to Britt.

"No, I was way off, my body was like one sixteenth of an eight off every step..."

Quinn heard B say as she walked out of the room, she couldn't take it anymore.

She got into the bathroom and the door opened behind her. Rachel grabbed her hand spinning her around pulling her body tight to her instantly. The brunette pressed her lips into hers. She wanted to pull away, but instead her lips urgently kissed Rachel's her hands running up and down the sides of her body, until she gathered the strength to pull away. "no" She breathed.

"Please" Rachel begged, "Kiss me."

"I can't..." She sighed, "I just can't."

"Quinn..." Rachel said her eyes sad. "Baby Pease."

Her words stung, she wanted to pull her back into her and kiss her with everything that she had, but she knew that it wasn't right, and it wasn't fair to anyone in the situation, her, Rachel or Finn.

"No Rach not until your mine, I am sorry." She placed her hand on the brunettes cheek and looked into her eyes for a moment until she pushed past her walking down the hall.

"HEY!" Britt called she was standing out side with her phone in her hand.

"hey what are you doing? Where is S?"

"She went to get the car, are you okay?"

"No" Quinn shook her head.

"Rachel? I couldn't help but notice she was with...him." She didn't say his name for Quinn's sake.

Quinn just nodded.

"Come on, S and I are going to breadstix."

"I don't want to intrude..." she said.

"Hush your mouth, you're our best friend, you're not." San pulled up, "come on."

/

It was eight thirty, and San and she were at B's parent's house. They were out of town for the week so it was just the three of them. They were watching Rocky Horror Picture show, Britt and San were cuddled on the couch.

Her cell beeped.

Rae: Please... talk to me?

Quinn: I am not sure what you want me to say?

Rae: Things are... complicated...

Quinn: Rachel, if you want to be with him that is fine I would never tell you to leave him. But you can't have your cake and eat it too thats not cool.

Rae: I want you...

Quinn: Well you have a funny way of showing it.

Rae: Thats not fair...

Quinn: neither is saying you want me when I am sure you are laying in his bed, or out with him... am I right?

Rae: ...

Quinn: See.

Rae: I am sorry.

Quinn: Goodnight Rachel.

/

2:55AM

Rae: You awake?

Quinn: Yes...

Rae: Why?

Quinn: Just cant sleep...

Rae: Me either.

Quinn: Why?

Rae: cause your not here...

Quinn: ...you cant do this Rae...

Rae: can I come there?

Quinn: Rachel...

Rae: Please? Neither one of us is going to be able to sleep unless I do.

Quinn: Where are you right now...

Rae: Please dont make me say...

Rae: :/

Quinn: His bed huh?

Rae: can I come there?

Quinn: Not until you tell me where you are...

Rae: Fine yes...

Quinn: Say it.

Rae: Seriously?

Quinn: Yes.

Rae: His bed.

Quinn: And you'd rather be in mine?

Rae: Yes.

Quinn: You're sure?

Rae: Yes.

Quinn: Are you going to tell him?

Rae: That I am leaving?

Quinn: About us. when... well IF you end things are you going to tell him... about us?

Rae: Do you want me too?

Quinn: Yes.

Rae: Then yes.

Rae: So can I come there, please?

Quinn: ... Yes.

Rae: Where are you?

Quinn: Britt's house.

Rae: Ten minutes.

Quinn: Door will be unlocked, lock it when you come in. I am in the second room on the left upstairs.

Rae: Okay.

Fifteen minutes later Quinn heard the door shut and light footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened slowly and she saw her shadow coming closer until she could see the gorgeous brunette, she was wearing short pj shorts and a very thin thank top. As she crawled in bed with her she noticed the tear stains on her face.

"Hey" She whispered wiping them away. "Shh."

"I am sorry, I am so so sorry." Rachel cried burying her head in her chest.

"Shhh...I got you."

"I am so sorry."

"I know..."

Rachel just kept repeating the words, as Quinn held her close running her hand up and down her spine, until she fell a sleep. Once Quinn was sure she was out, she kissed the top of her head. "I got you." She whispered. "Sleep well Rae."

* * *

Quinn: Where are you?

Rae: Meeting Finn for breakfast, well I guess lunch? Since it's 1pm... did you just get up?

Quinn: Yeah... I didn't fall a sleep until seven thirty.

Rae: Why?

Quinn: Thinking...

Rae: About?

Quinn: The girl in my arms...

Rae: I am going to tell him.

Quinn: You sure?

Rae: Yes, I want you... No i need you.

Quinn: Okay...

Rae: Is that what you want?

Quinn: Yes.

Rae: Will you meet me at the Lima inn later?

Quinn: What time, I am going to shopping with S and B, than to dinner...

Rae: Like eight?

Quinn: Okay.

Rae: I will txt you after this?

Quinn: Sounds good.

Rae: I miss you.

Quinn: Same.

/

The girls were at the mall, San and B were trying on clothes, hell they had been in there for 20 minutes who was she kidding she knew what they were doing.

5:20

Rae:Hi.

Quinn: Hey...

Rae: It's over.

Quinn: Are you okay?

Rae: Yeah... I am.

Quinn: How is he?

Rae: He is pissed, but I had to do what I wanted for once...

Quinn: I am sorry.

Rae: Don't be, I am not.

Quinn: Okay.

Rae: Still meeting later right?

Quinn: Yes, as long as you still want that...

Rae: More than anything.

Quinn: Okay, see you at eight.

Rae: Yes you will :)

/

7:55

Quinn: Just got here, where r u?

Rae: Room 1346 :)

_Room_ it never registered to Quinn that Rach had a room, she just figured they were meeting up here.

She got out of the car and walked into the hotel and down the first hall as they sign had directed her to the room numbers.

she took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

Rachel answered it, _God she looks amazing. _She was wearing a short navy dress that cut high in the front, sleeveless. Her hair was down with lose waves in it.

"Hey" Rachel breathed.

"Hi, you look... wow."

"Thank you" Rachel smiled. "You look amazing too."

Quinn was wearing the little black dress she had bought the other day when San and her went shopping.

Rachel reached out for her hand, and she took it, their fingers laced together and the blonde instantly got chills.

"Come sit." She gestured to the little nook area. "I figured we should... talk."

That was the last thing Quinn wanted to do, but she knew Rachel was right. She nodded and sat.

"So like I said, it's done."

"For good?"

"Yes" Rachel said without hesitation.

"And what does that mean?"

"For us?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Quinn, the last week has been a whirlwind. You came out of no where I fee like. Into my life again and as this person I was so... drawn too. You made me feel like I mattered, you cared about what was going on with me. You woke me up... I love the way you make me feel. It's not just a physical thing for me, and I hope its not for you either."

"Not at all" Quinn said.

"I have feelings, real feelings and yes I want to do dirty dirty things to you, but I want to be with you too, feel what you feel, know what you're thinking, I want to be with you, in every way possible."

"Dirty dirty things huh?" She smirked.

"Yes Quinn, very dirty things. and i intend on doing them to you, as long as you say you'll me mine."

"With out any hesitation" She nodded.

Rachel leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss, it was slow and soft. New, it felt new even though they had done it before, it was different this time somehow.

"I love you Rae" Quinn breathed pulling away for just a second.

Rachel froze, and stared at the blonde for a moment. Quinn tired to read her face, but couldn't instantly she felt nervous. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have..."

But then Rachel shook her head, "Don't be sorry, not for saying how you feel." She laced their fingers, "I love you too"

"You do?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, of course I do baby."

Quinn felt chills run up her spine at Rachel's use of the work baby. She pulled her back into her body kissing her again, this time there was more of an urgency to their kiss. Rachel's hands ran up into Quinn's hair as the blonde's hands danced at the hem of Rachel's dress. "May I?" She asked waiting for permission to remove it.

"Yes" Rachel breathed, "Please."

Without any hesitation Quinn pulled her dress over her head and dropped it to the ground. Her lips found the crook of her neck and started there, as the brunettes hands were still tangled in her blond hair. "Yes Baby that feel SO good." Rachel moaned.

Quinn smiled into her neck, Pleased that she could make her feel that good. She took her hand and led her to the bed, She sat down at the edge of the bed looking up at Rachel who stood in front of her. "You're so gorgeous" She said letting her hands run up and down her stomach.

Rachel moaned.

Quinn reached up and unhooked her bra, letting the straps slide over her shoulders it slipped down her dont and fell onto the floor. Immediately Quinn felt an ache between her legs when she saw Rach standing in front of her topless. She looked up into her brown eyes for permission to touch them. Rachel just nodded. with in milliseconds her hands were kneading the brunettes breasts like dough. Rachel moaning at each new touch. Quinn pulled Rachel closer letting her mouth make contact with her breast, she licked her nipple it instantly becoming hard at the wetness of her mouth. The sounds that were coming from Rachel now were making Quinn crazy, she knew she was going to need to get her underwear off soon or she was going to ruin them, who was she kidding they were probably ruined already.

She pulled Rachel onto the bed, ontop of her as she scooted herself closer to the top of the bed. Rachel was now laying ontop of her, Quinn let one hand gravitate to her ass as the other took her breast in her hand as she continued to suck on them gently.

"Yes Quinn." Rachel moaned.

"Fuck I love it when you moan my name" She smiled.

Rachel lowered herself so she could make contact with Quinn's neck. The blonde flipped them over and Rachel broke their kiss, "You are wearing far too much baby."

"Well then why don't you do something about that?" She smirked.

Rachel sat her up for a moment and removed her dress, her eyes widened at the sight of Quinn in just her bra and lacy black undies.

"So you did get the lacy ones." Rachel licked her lips.

"You told me too." She smirked.

"May I?" Rachel asked reaching around her back.

Before she could answer her bra was off. "Someone is eager..."

Rachel nodded biting her lower lip back. "You are so fucking hott Quinn."

"I didn't think Rachel Berry swore."

"Only in the bedroom." Rach smirked.

"Mmm I can get used to that." Quinn smiled.

Rachel's fingers were now at the waistband of Quinn's underwear, "Is this okay?"

Quinn nodded, her breathing becoming more erratic.

"You... are so wet." Rachel said as she got her underwear off.

"I have been wet for days Rae." Quinn said breathless.

"Would you like me to do something about that?" Rachel asked as her hand danced just above Quinn's core which was now throbbing.

"Please." She said in almost less than a whisper.

As Rachel's mouth made contact with Quinn's breasts her fingers found their way between her folds. Quinn moaned instantly, "Yes Rae."

"Already screaming my name?" She smirked.

"Baby that feels so good." Quinn nodded.

"You feel amazing Quinn. I can't believe how wet you are for me."

"I have had an ache between my legs since I got to your house.."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked, her fingers dancing at her entrance.

"Yes, please Rach, please."

"Please what?" Rachel asked.

"Go inside me..." Quinn breathed.

"You want me to fuck you Quinn?" Rachel teased.

"Ye-yess." She breathed.

Rachel let two fingers slide into her, "Holy shit" Quinn moaned, "Yes Rae." She breathed as two fingers continued to move in and out of her. She let her mouth find her way back to the blondes breasts kissing and sucking on them gently. "Feels so good baby, I need you Rae."

"You got me baby." Rachel said in her ear.

"I am getting close Rach."

Rachel Immediately removed her fingers from her completely. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"You're not going to come yet." Rachel said her voice thick with desire.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I want to taste you..."

"Shit baby." Quinn breathed.

"may I?" She asked.

"Uh huh." She smiled.

Rachel moved, so she was on her knees on the side on Quinn, her head down by her core but her ass up near Quinn's face. The blonde took this opportunity to let her hand find Rachel's center, she still had her underwear on but even through the fabric she could tell she was drenched. She moved the fabric to the side and let her fingers find her swollen nub.

"My. Oh. Shit." Rachel swore at the contact.

"So wet baby" Quinn said.

"I am not going to be able to concentrate on you if you... keep doing that." Rachel said as Quinn circled her clit.

"I think you can manage..." She smirked. Instantly she moaned when she felt the warm breath on her center first, followed by the soft wetness of Rachel's tongue circling her clit. She tired to focus on what she was doing to the brunette so she didn't combust right then. She lifted Rachel's hip and moved her so she was ontop of her now, so she could make contact with her center with her mouth as well.

"Fuuuuuuck babbbbby." Rachel gasped.

"Good?" Quinn smirked.

"Soooo goooood." Rach said tying to keep her concentration on the blondes core. She nibbled at her nub as she took two fingers and let them enter her completely.

"Raccccccch." She moaned. "Yesss right theree, right thereee." she breathed.

"I am... cl- close..." Rachel said as Quinn took her fingers and also let them fill her.

"Wait for me babe" Quinn breathed. "I am almost there."

"Uh huh" She could feel her nod against her.

"Fuck Rae, oh my go-oood. I am ready, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yess- so.. soo ready!" The brunette moaned.

Quinn rolled Rachel off of her and sat up facing her, each girl returned their hands to the other, their lips meeting each others. "come for me baby." Quinn breathed.

"Ohhh Ohhh." Rachel moaned as she hit her climax.

Quinn was right behind her, "Shiiit, yes!" She breathed. They both rode out their high, and then Rachel collapsed onto the her.

"I love you." Rachel breathed.

"I love you too Rae." Quinn said breathlessly.

* * *

They had been in Lima for two days now, and their relationship _them_ was becoming much more natural now. They ended up keeping the hotel room, they just wanted to be able to have a space that was 'theirs' to go back to uninterrupted.

This morning Rachel was out to with Kurt, when Dianna's cell beeped.

9:52 AM

Rae: Just got a text from my mom... she wants to do lunch. Wanna babysit Beth?

Quinn was overwhelmed with emotions... yes, she did obviously.

Quinn: Ummm yes! Is Shelby okay with that?

Rae: Yeah she actually asked me to ask you... she said she could call a sitter if not but...

Quinn: No need for a sitter I would love to watch her.

Rae: I figured as much :) We are going to head there around one.

Quinn: Sounds great! Thanks baby...

Rae: You have nothing to thank me for. I am going to tell her about us... is that ... okay with you?

Quinn: Yeah, it's fine. Do you think she is going to... flip?

Rae: Not at all... it will be good.

Quinn: Okay, I will let you get back to your morning with Kurt. I love you.

Rae: I love you, and miss you!

Quinn: Miss you too.

10:30 AM

Quinn: When are you going to be back?!

Rae: Leaving now, twenty minutes max... why?

Quinn: I was hoping we could shower before we had to leave... ;)

Rae: Shower, together? That's new...

Quinn: What do you think?!

Rae: that is sounds sexy, I will be there soon promise!

Quinn: kk, drive safe I love you. I'll be waiting... naked.

Rae: Fuuuck baby!

Quinn: That mouth is getting bad Rae.. ;)

Rae: What can I say, you bring out the naughty side of me baby.

Quinn: Hurrrrry. I. Need. you!

Rae: Patience Quinn. :)

Quinn: Hard when I can't get your boobs out of my head...

Rae: Oh reallllly?

Quinn: Really, please come back.

Rae: On my way baby. Be there soon, have shower on.

Quinn: Check, I'll meet you in there. ;)

/

After over almost an hour or fun in the shower the girls were getting ready to head to Shelby's.

"I am nervous." Quinn said.

"Why?"

"I haven't seen her, like in person been able to touch her in almost a year. And I have never been alone with her, I have babysat with Puck before but never just me..."

Well... than this is a good thing." Rachel smiled.

"Is it kinda weird that I am Beth's birth mom and you're her adopted sister, and we're together?"

"I don't think so..." Rachel shook her head. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Quinn took a deep breath. "I can't wait to see her."

Ten minutes later they pulled up at Shelby's house.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh..." She took a deep breath. "You'll hold my hand right?"

"Of course baby."

They walked up to the door hand in hand. Rachel knocked, Quinn felt like she was going to vomit. Shelby opened the door, and couldn't have looked happier to see the girls, she embraced Quinn first, "Oh it's been too long." She smiled.

"It has." She said relaxing a little.

"Hi baby" Shelby said hugging Rachel.

"Hi mom" Rachel smiled.

It was still a little weird for Quinn to hear Rachel call her mom, but she was glad that her and Shelby had grown to have that relationship.

"How are you, come on come in. Beth is in the..." She stopped as the little blonde came to the top of the stairs. Quinn's eyes filled with tears immediately. Rachel squeezed her hand.

"SISSY!" Beth said excited as she ran down the stairs, but as soon as she saw Quinn, her eyes turned to her and she almost screamed she was so excited to see her. "Nene!" She ran right to her.

Just as Rachel had predicted Quinn let got of her hand and instantly scooped up the little girl. Her hand on her head holding her close. "Hi sweet girl!" She was now crying.

"You sad Nene?" Beth said putting both hands on her tear stained cheeks holding her face in her little hands.

Quinn shook her head, "No Beth, Nene's happy. Very happy." She hugged her close.

There was no mistaking that Beth came from her, she looked just like she did. Her blonde hair was much longer then when she had last seen her, and her hazel eyes matched hers exactly. She had glimpses of her Father, but she really was a mini Quinn.

"I miss you Ne." Beth said sweetly her hands playing with Quinn's hair now as she looked right into her eyes.

Both Rachel and Shelby had tears in their eyes now too, the reunion was just too sweet.

"I missed you too Beth." She kissed her head again. She couldn't stop kissing the sweet little girl.

"You stay wif me while Mama and Sissy leave?"

Quinn looked over to Shelby just to be sure again that Shelby was still on board with the plan. She nodded at her, "As long as your comfortable Quinn." She whispered. "I trust you."

Quinn nodded, "Yes Beth we're going to have So much fun."

"Yay!" She smiled. "I show you my room?"

"In a moment baby why don't you sit right here and play while the adults talk a second okay?"

"Yes Mama." She smiled taking a seat in front of the couch, as they sat on the couch.

"How are you?" Shelby said looking to Quinn, Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the little girl by her feet.

"I am great now." She took a deep breath. "Thanks for this."

"Of course, I have always told you that you may be as involved as you would like in her life." Shelby smiled.

"I am sorry I haven't been around much... it's just..."

"I get it" Shelby said.

"I am shocked she remembers me..." Quinn took a deep breath.

"Don't be, we talk about you all of the time. She adores you, we have pictures of you all over her room, and on the family wall. She knows who you are Quinn, and she knows she came from you..."

"She does?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Of course, well as much as she can. She knows she was in your tummy, huh Beth."

"Uh huh, you and Puck made me, and you kept me safe while I was in your tummy until you could give me to Mama."

"Very good" Shelby smiled. "I intend for her to always know where she came from. I am her mom, but you are her birth mom." Shelby smiled. "And I ... and she want you in her life."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled, with more tears in her eyes. This was a little overwhelming for her.

"Okay, well I am going to go out to lunch with my daughter, who by the looks of things" She nodded towards their locked hands, "Has a lot to catch me up on. So we may be gone a while... if she get hungry she can have anything in the fridge. No juice today she's got a bit of a tummy thing working. She will need help with the potty but is a big girl." She smiled at Beth, "She's already napped so she is ready to play. Her car seat is by the door if you want to go anywhere that is more than okay with me, as I said I trust you. We will both have our cells" She looked to Rach, "So just call if you need us." She thought for a second. "Any questions?"

"Not that I can think of." Quinn shook her head.

"Well text if you need anything." Shelby said. "Have fun."

"Thanks" She smiled, "You girls too."

Rachel stood up and hugged her, "I love you." She whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" Quinn said.

/

Quinn and Beth were at the park, feeding the ducks and playing. She snapped a picture of Beth and her on the swing, Beth sitting on her lap and sent it to Rachel.

2:20PM

Rae: So sweet, my two fave girls :)

Rae: Are you having fun?

Quinn: A blast, you have no idea how happy I am.

Rae: So glad to hear it baby.

Quinn: How is lunch going?

Good we are just finishing up, but were going to walk around downtown a while, is that okay?

Quinn: Are you kidding, more time with Beth :) though we miss you.

"Who talking too?" She asked Quinn.

"Rachel" She smiled.

"I love her" Beth smiled.

"Me too" Quinn smiled.

"You stay all the time?" Beth asked.

"No baby, I have to go home in a few days." Beth's face got sad, "But I will be here for your birthday party tomorrow!" She said with a smile.

"YAY!" She said excited.

"I love you Nene."

"I love you Beth."

Rae: I figured as much. :)

Quinn: I actually think I am going to call Puck and see if he wants to meet up with us... do you mind.

Rae: Why would I mind?

Quinn: Just checking...

Rae: Not at all, it sounds like a nice idea.

Quinn: I love you.

Rae: I love you too babe.

/

9:55 PM

"Did you have a good day?" Rach asked curled up into Quinn's bare body, which was still slightly sweaty.

"UM I had a perfect day... seriously!" She smiled.

"How was hanging out with Noah?"

"It was really nice to spend time with Beth together. He is really good with her."

"Do you ever regret it?" Rachel asked looking up into her eyes.

"regret what?"

"Giving her up?" She asked gently, "Not raising her with... him."

Quinn shook her head, "Not anymore. I used too a lot when she was little." She took a deep breath. "It was the hardest thing I have EVER had to do. Having her, and then handing her over. I held her and looked at that perfect little face, I didn't want to do it but I knew she needed to have a better life than I could give her. I also knew that I needed to have a better life than If i had kept her. It was the best thing for everyone in the situation, but it surely was the hardest thing ever. But I got so lucky with Shelby... she really is amazing about letting me be in her life. I had the best day with her today Rae... she is funny and goofy. And so smart."

"She is a lot like her birth mom that is for sure." Rachel kissed her.

"Are you excited for her birthday party tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I am so glad I got to spend time with her before that day, because now I am not nervous anymore and I can just enjoy her day."

"We need to go shopping tomorrow for birthday gifts." Rachel said.

"Oh yes, for sure. I already have like three things I wanna get her."

"Well perfect then, that should make that easy."

"Is puck coming tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Baby, Yes... you know I am not concerned about you and him right...?"

"I was just checking..."

Rachel shook her head.. "Not at all, I guess I am more concerned cause you haven't told me that you broke up with Carter."

"Ew don't say his name" Quinn shivered.

"I will take that as a yes."

"The day after I got to your house..."

"Reeally?"

"You sound so shocked, yes... As soon as I knew that I wanted to be with you and no one else." She smiled. Rachel yawned, "Close you eyes baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

2:45 PM

Rae: Where are you?

Quinn: On the swings with Beth... you need me.

Rae: Both of you actually. Please.

Quinn: On our way.

"Hey Beth Rae wants us..."

"Okay" She said "can I ride on your back?"

"Of coruse" She smiled and bent down, "Hop on."

"Wee" Beth wailed as she ran a little with her.

"Did you have a good party Beth?" She asked.

"yes, I happy you here."

"There you are!" Rachel said sitting at a picnic table.

"Wheres my mama?" She asked.

"She went home, we are going to take you back later" Rachel said, "Is that okay?"

"YAY" Beth said.

"I have a present for you" Rachel said, "For both of you actually."

"Really?" Beth asked excited.

"Yes really sweet girl."

"Both of us?" Quinn asked.

"Yup." Rachel pulled two identically wrapped boxes out of her bag. "Open em."

Dianna almost cried when she saw them.

"Pretty!" Beth smiled.

They were matching necklaces, well lockets actually, Quinn's had a 'B' On it, and Beth's a 'Q'

"Mom and I got them for you girls" She told Beth, "Watch, when you open it up..." Beth gasped excited when she saw a picture of her and Quinn.

"Look Nene its me and you!"

Quinn opened it and looked, it was the picture she had sent Rachel the day before. "You are wonderful, thank you." She had tears in her eyes.

"Now she will always be with you." Rachel smiled.

"I love it, and I love you." She hugged her.

"Put it on me Nene?" Beth asked.

"Of course!" Quinn smiled, hooking the small sliver chain around Beth's neck. "Perfect" She smiled.

"I love you Nene."

"I love you too Beth, and now whenever you miss me, if you can't see me you can look at your locket."

"Yay" Beth said. "And we can still talk on the pictures right?"

"yeah baby we can skype all the time once I go okay!"

"Okay, Ima miss you Nene."

"I am going to miss you too" Beth said.

"Ima miss you too sissy."

"Same here Beth, but we will skype too okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled.

* * *

Two days later...

They were back in New York and Quinn had to leave the next day for New Haven. It was nearing midnight, and she was wrapped up in only a sheet with Rachel.

"I don't want to go." Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey" Rachel said kissing her tears.

"We are going to talk everyday, and skype every night, okay?"

She nodded, "And i will come up every change I get."

"And i will come down here all the time." She sighed. "Next semester I am going to make my schedule so I have no class on Thursday, and night classes on Monday so I can leave to come to you Thursday night and stay till Monday Morning."

"Sounds amazing." Rachel kissed her.

"I have had the best two weeks of my life Rae..."

"Me too" Rachel smiled. "It's only going to get better okay?"

"Uh huh." She nodded and kissed her.

"I love you Rae."

"I love you too Quinn."

* * *

Three months later.

Things had started to get back to normal for Quinn, she was back to her classes and study routine, her and Rachel were better than ever, though it had been almost a month since they had seen each other. Between all of Q's classes and Rachel's rehearsals for Funny Girl, it was becoming almost impossible to aline their schedules.

Rae: What are you doing?

Quinn: Not much, at the library. How are you baby?

Rae: Good, but I miss my girlfriend. :(

Quinn: She misses you too! But don't be sad! Smile :)

Rae: Hard when I miiss you so much, can we skype tonight?

Quinn: Of course, you'll actually be home?

Rae: I will :)

Quinn: Well than we must skype! Maybe even dirty skype!

Rae: Mmmm, yess please ;)

Quinn: Cant wait :)

Rae: Where did you say you were again?

Quinn: Library Rach!

Rae: Oh, do you think you could go back to your room.. I sent, a package and they are going to deliver it soon.

Quinn: You sent a package? :)

Rae: I did, make sure you text when it arrives okay?

Quinn: Okay! Heading back now, how was your day how was play practice?

Rae: Longgggg!

Quinn: I am sorry if I were there I would make sure to relax you! ;)

Rae: Don't tease me baby it's not nice!

As Quinn walked closer to her door she saw someone standing there.

Quinn: I think it's here baby someone is at my door.

She saw the person turn around, and she screamed. "RAE!"

She ran over and stopped right in front of her, "Oh my god you're here! How?"

"I drove up, I have missed you far too much!"

Quinn slipped her arms around her waist, "I am so glad you are here I missed you Rae!"

She kissed her girlfriend as if it had been years, the urgency between there was incredible.

"Lets get inside before I take you right here!" Rachel whispered into her ear.

Quinn shuffled with her keys, and got the door opened. "I need you!" She moaned as she shut the door.

"I missed you soo much Quinn" Rachel said lifting her shirt off over her head.

"You have no idea" Quinn said her hands were all over Rachel, needed to touch every inch of her at one.

"I love you baby" Rachel breathed as they headed towards the bedroom.

"I love you Rae... So much."

FIN.

* * *

:) Thanks for reading I had a blast writing this, you may even see more oneshots with this ship pop up from me :)

Reviews are loved appreciated and cherished.

You guys are wonderful, I have the VERY BEST readers!


	2. NEW!

**So I decided not to update the oneshot buttttt I started a new Faberry story for all of you shipers out there :) **

**Hopefully you'll read! It's newly up! And I already have a few chapters written. Thanks for the overwhelming response on this one shot. The views on it were wayy more than I ever though when I checked my story stats thanks guys!**


End file.
